1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music content reproduction apparatus, method thereof, and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording media, such as optical disks and hard disks, have a recording capacity large enough to store a great deal of music contents. Music content reproduction apparatuses employing such large-capacity recording media are also commercially available.
In such a music content reproduction apparatus, a user listening to music selects a music content from among many music contents and performs a reproduction operation.
For example, the music contents are sorted in a layer structure according to keywords, such as class, artists, and music of the 1970s. The user searches the music contents according one of the keywords, and selects the name of music as a music content.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-173350 discloses one system, which recommends a reproduction music content to the user referencing the user's reproduction history of music contents.
A music content is reproduced in known music content reproduction apparatuses in a manner intended by a producer of music, and the user's own personal preference is not reflected in the play style of music.